Pequeños Inconvenientes
by A Frozen Fan
Summary: Limpiar los establos no era lo peor. Ni siquiera la enorme bola de nieve que había aparecido de la nada y lo había empujado contra una carreta de estiércol. Lo peor, habían sido esos particulares presentes que le había enviado la reina de Arendelle. El infierno personal de Hans apenas estaba empezando y todo era culpa de Elsa. / Canon. Post-Frozen Fever. Spoilers del cortometraje.


Viñeta Post-Frozen Fever. Ligeros spoilers del cortometraje. A menos que ya lo hayas visto o simplemente te valgan los spoilers, te recomiendo no leer. e.e

**Disclaimer: Pues ya saben que nada es mío. :( Si así fuera, tendríamos Helsa a montones y tal vez Olaf dispararía estalactitas letales de hielo por el trasero. D:**

* * *

**Pequeños Inconvenientes**

* * *

Hastiado, Hans se dio la vuelta en la cama y apretó la almohada contra sus oídos, en un intento por ignorar los ruidos que inundaban su habitación. Unas leves risitas se escucharon a sus espaldas y él no pudo menos que apretar los dientes. Se encontraba harto de sus indeseables "huéspedes".

Aquellas cosas que habían surgido tres días atrás mientras limpiaba los establos se habían vuelto su tormento personal. Habían llegado sin ser invitadas para aumentar el infierno que se había vuelto su vida.

La mañana de ese fatídico día, desde que había abierto los ojos, tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a suceder. Y más tarde lo confirmaría, haciendo el aseo en las caballerizas. Un silbido extraño había cruzado el aire y él se había dado la vuelta, justo para ver con incredulidad la enorme bola de nieve que se impactó contra su cuerpo, empujándolo a una carreta llena de estiércol.

Un abanico de emociones lo inundó mientras yacía debajo de aquella inesperada avalancha. Sorpresa, espanto, odio y frustración. Hasta los malditos caballos parecían reír en medio de sus relinchidos.

Salir de allí para darse el baño más largo de su vida no había sido lo más complicado. Lo peor había venido después cuando, con horror, se dio cuenta de la forma que comenzaba a tomar ese montón gigantesco de nevisca. De la misma surgieron unas criaturas pequeñas y redondas, con patas gruesas y circulares, ojos oscuros y brillantes como canicas y unas sonrisitas que lo sacaban de quicio.

Todo era culpa de esa bruja de las nieves. Supo de inmediato que Elsa era la responsable de semejante aberración y que seguramente la habría enviado para vengarse de él.

Y ahora estaba atrapado con esas cosas invernales o lo que quiera que fueran.

Desde luego, había intentado deshacerse de ellas pero uno de sus hermanos lo había detenido cuando intentaba arrojarlas a la chimenea. Todos en el palacio estaban maravillados con los adorables regalos que había enviado la reina de Arendelle, tanto los príncipes como los sirvientes. Decían que alegraban el ambiente con sus travesuras y sus pequeñas sonrisas.

En el fondo, Hans sabía que sus hermanos se comportaban así solo para fastidiarlo. No les bastaba con haberlo relegado a cumplir con los deberes propios de un sirviente, no, ellos querían verlo sufrir a costa de esas criaturas que mucho lo molestaban.

Metiéndose en la bañera para enfriarle el agua, volcándole las cosas encima, desordenando las armaduras que tanto esfuerzo le costaba arreglar, escondiendo sus botas o corriendo de un lado a otro, amenazando con volverlo loco. Ni siquiera lo dejaban dormir por las noches; pues aquellos demonios de hielo parecían no cansarse nunca. Y claro, el único sitio en el que podían permanecer cuando no estaban haciendo de las suyas por el castillo, era su dormitorio, el más alejado de todos.

La vida era realmente injusta.

El príncipe sintió un escalofrío cuando uno de sus indeseados acompañantes se coló por debajo de las sábanas, rozando su pierna y riendo estúpidamente. Un tic nervioso apareció en su ojo derecho.

Maldita fuera Elsa, debía haberse deshecho de ella cuando tuvo oportunidad. Si tan solo el estúpido candelabro no hubiera fallado, o esa entrometida de la princesa no se hubiera interpuesto cuando intentaba cortarle la cabeza, las cosas serían muy diferentes. Las odiaba a las dos.

Él solo quería ser rey, solo eso. ¿Era mucho pedir poder usar una corona en su cabeza o que alguien le hablara con un poco de respeto? No, claro que no.

Habría sido un gran gobernante. Mucho mejor que esa llorona de Elsa, que no sabía hacer otra cosa que construir castillitos de hielo. Él merecía estar sentado en un trono, ¡no ella! ¿Qué clase de chiquilla incompetente congelaba su reino y luego volvía como si nada hubiera pasado? Lo peor es que aun así todos la querían. Sus habitantes, su hermana, ¡hasta sus malditos hermanos la admiraban!

¡No era justo!

Y ahora seguramente estaría en su estúpida fortaleza de hielo, riéndose de él junto a esa idiota hermana suya, recibiendo la insulsa apreciación de sus súbditos y ocupando el lugar que con tanto ahínco había intentado usurpar. Cuanto le enfermaba pensar en esa muchacha.

Como si se burlaran de sus pensamientos, sus pequeños acompañantes comenzaron a reír de nuevo. Dos de ellos saltaron hacia la cornisa de la ventana con alegría mientras los demás se acercaban a su cama, haciéndolo tiritar.

—¡Fuera!—espetó con desagrado, tratando de sacudirse a aquellas cosas de encima.

Los extraños muñecos solo le volvieron a sonreír, al tiempo que se dispersaban en varias direcciones de su habitación.

El pelirrojo volvió a acomodarse entre las sábanas, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Aquello no se quedaría así, no señor. Ya se vengaría en su momento. Les demostraría a todos porque no era una buena idea meterse con Hans Westergaard. Absolutamente todos se las pagarían. Sus ineptos hermanos, esa sabandija pusilánime de Anna y muy en especial, la reina. Elsa era la primera en su lista y esta vez no cometería equivocaciones. Una sonrisa torcida y demente se dibujó en su rostro.

Quién ríe al último, ríe mejor.

Bajo el edredón de su lecho, una carita redonda, blanca y feliz surgió para sonreírle. Él observó al intruso, sintiendo de nuevo un tic de nerviosismo en el ojo.

—¡Papá!—exclamó el diminuto ser, con una vocecita que le puso los pelos de punta.

El resto de los muñequitos lo imitaron con felicidad, repitiendo la palabra como un eco infernal por toda la estancia. Hans tembló; esta vez, de ansiedad.

—¡No!—exclamó exasperado, tapándose por completo con las cobijas como si con eso intentara aislarse—¡Ya cállense!

Pero las risas no cesaron. El joven apretó sus manos en puños.

Maldijo a Elsa con todas sus fuerzas. Ya le enseñaría a esa pequeña tramposa a darle una lección. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**

Hace tiempo le comentaba en un MP a _The Lonely Frozen Wolf_, que tenía la teoría de que esa bola de nieve gigante que aplastó a Hans en Frozen Fever se había convertido después en pequeños snowgies, que lo atormentarían por siempre y para siempre. n.n Luego _Anielha_ subió un bello escrito donde la dichosa bola se convertía en un mega-snowgie y bueno... la inspiración vino a mí. :3

Pienso que es factible ya que Elsa estornudó dentro del corno al lanzarla hacia las Islas del Sur. xD Se llama karma exprés, mes chéries y es muy divertido.

¿Qué piensan ustedes? :D A mí me encanta fastidiar al pelirrojo y como ven, en esta ocasión su demencia salió a relucir de nuevo de una manera más risible. xD Él maldiciendo a Elsa y ella ni en cuenta, ¡pero ahora es padre adoptivo de muchos pequeñitos! Jajaja, lo siento _Ani_, tenía que robarte esa idea. LOL

¡Aclaro que esta viñeta es independiente y no tendrá continuación! :P


End file.
